The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pogonatherum plant, botanically known as Pogonatherum paniceum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Deplabun’.
The new Pogonatherum was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands in 2001, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Pogonatherum paniceum cultivar Compact, not patented. The new Pogonatherum was observed as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Compact. The selection of this plant was based on its plant size.
Asexual reproduction of the new Pogonatherum by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Evergem, Belgium since 2002 has shown that the unique features of this new Pogonatherum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.